Kelani Record
The Kelani Record is the recorded history of the humans that arrived at Kel Arn. The Record began in 3902 GR as their first year of occupation. The first words of the Kelani Record are: "We have arrived at our new home." The Kelani Record is named for the first Chronicler of the city of Kel Arn, Kelani. Ages of the Kelani Record ''000-500 *000-100 KR *101-200 KR *201-300 KR *301-400 KR *401-500 KR 501-1000 *501-600 KR *601-700 KR *701-800 KR *801-900 KR *901-1000 KR 1001-1500 *1001-1100 KR *1101-1200 KR *1201-1300 KR *1301-1400 KR *1401-1500 KR *1501-1600 KR 1501-2000 *1601-1700 KR STUFF *0101-0200 *0201-0300 *0301-0400 *0401-0500 *0501-0600 * 0601-0700 '0601-0650' *619: Galen Farstride is born. *627: Joran Argen is born. *632 : The Barony of Southwatch is settled. **632: Highward (stronghold) is begun by Lord Lyam Argen *650 : Joran Argen marries Korrani Alba and creates the House of Argen '0651-0700' *652: Joran Argen establishes the village of Browin. *655: Lyam Argen is born. Son of Joran Argen *681: Roric Argen is born. Son of Lyam Argen *690 : The Goblin War break out in the North Marches. *691: *692: Lyanna Silverhair is born to the House of Farstride. *696 : The Goblin War is ended in the North Marches. *699: Highward (stronghold) was completed and The Barony of High Reaches is settled. 0701-0800 *705: Jorah Argen is born. Son of Roric *730: Jorah and Lyanna Argen are married. *783: Goddrick Greythorn is born in the village of Greythorn's Hollow *780 : The begining of the Second Goblin War *787 : The end of the second Goblin War *790: Miles Aerys is born *795: Tarsa of House Harwyck is born. 0801-0900 * '0901-950' *900: Kerrick Trejan dies. Kerrick Trejan's son becomes king of Kel Arn. *901: Norranthal Keep is expanded. *902 Kerrick Trejan's Grandson is born. *904: Barren Hold created in the South Marches. *907: Wyvernwatch is founded and the House of Argen claims it as its seat. *909: *910: First human appointed to the Gizerad *917: *928: Kerrick Trejan's great grandson is born *930: Kerrick Trejan's grandson is crowned king of kel arn. *939: Duvell Aragon passes the Test to study at Tor Gizad. *942: Jaryth Aragon (Argen) and his twin, Tyrel Argen build the Argent Tor. *943: *945: Jaryth steps down from leadership of House Aragon and gives it to his son, Mazryth *948: Dyson Karn is born *950: Tor Maegwyn founded within the barony of Stormwatch under the blessings of Tor Gizad. '0951-1000' *951: Argent Tor is completed within the barony of High Reaches under the blessings of Tor Gizad. *955: Kerrick Trejan's grandson dies. Kerrick Trejan's great grandson is crowned king of Kel Arn *977: Duvell Aragon becomes Lord of House Aragon. *978: Dyson Karn begins reconstruction of the city of Baron's Gate. *980: Branos Karn is born. Kerrick Trejan's great grandson dies. Kallisar Trejan is crowned king of Kel Arn *985: Kallisar Trejan is overthrown and presumed dead. The Time of the Empty Throne begins 1001-1100 *1014: Branos Karn and the Lady Valessa are married in Baron's Gate. *1015: Lokath Karn is born *1041: The Provice of Ryn is recognized as a colony of Kel Arn *1045 : The Red War begins in the Sout Marches with the rise of Malvoch's Charriot. *1051: Tor Gizad approves Priories to teach both cantrips and junior-novice level spells. Those wizards who are selected to attend the Academy of Tor Gizad would then be able to study up to Apprentice-level spells and would, upon the completion of their final year, be awarded the title of 'Magus'. *1052: The Hobgoblin Clan, Black Spear, gains control of a section of the eastern end of Wyrmwood. *1053 : The Red War ends. *1086: *1093 *1099 Erde 27, The Azure-Eye rises *1099 The Mage King takes the Golden Throne, Stim 13 1101-1150 *1102: Hobgoblin Leader, Red Wing, is killed on the border of the lands of Scorch. *1103: *1107 : The Violet Moon rises. Azure 11. Pale Moon Massacre of House Norello. *1108 : Marn 09: Blue Moon rises, The Gizerathi is created by the Gizerad. *1100: Summer: Mardy Mouth is settled as a small village on the north shore of the Black River. *1118: Erd 18: Blue Moon rises *1119: The Watch Towers of the Gizerath are created all across the Kels and the Provinces. *1120: Floating Towers added to the List of Forbidden Items *1129: Malen 27: Blue-Shield Moon, *1139: Dun 9: Blue Moon *1146: Erd 18: Blue Moon: 1151-1200 *1153: The Mage King sponsors the construction of the... *1155: Erd 9: Blue Moon, *1164: Marn 18: Blue Moon *1171: Abdication of the Golden Throne by the Mage King. *1173: Malen 27: Blue Moon *1177: King Solvar of Kel Rho ascends to the Golden Throne and creates an extensive system of well-maintained roads between the Kels and the Provinces. *1181 : Violet Moon arose in Winter, 27th of Wess. *1182: Dun 9: Blue Moon *1191: Erd 18: Blue Moon 1201-1300 *1200: Marn 27: Blue Moon *1202: Abdication of the Golden Throne by King Solvar. *1209: Malen 9: Blue Moon *1215: The territory of Tyr is recognized as a colony of Kel Arn. *1218: Dun 18: Blue-Shield Moon *1227: Blue Moon *1236: Blue Moon *1245: Blue Moon *1254: Blue Moon *1255: Violet Moon arose in Summer, 16th of Roan *1263: Blue Moon *1272: Blue Moon *1281: Blue Moon *1290: Blue Moon *1299: Blue-Shield Moon 1301-1400 *1308: Blue Moon *1317: Blue Moon *1326: Blue Moon *1329: Violet Shield (moon) arose in Winter, 7th of Bissen *1330: Ascension of the Azure Queen, Fall *1335: Blue Moon *1340: The Silence falls on the Human Clerics of Arn . *1344: Blue Moon *1353: Red Commet Blue Moon *1362: Blue Moon *1371: Blue Moon *1380: Blue-Shield Moon *1389: Blue Moon *1398: Blue Moon 1401-1500 *1403: Roan 23: Violet Moon arose in the summer. *1407: Blue Moon *1410: Malen: The seal upon the Gates of Malthengard is broken. *1416: Blue Moon *1423: Erd 3: Red Commet *1425: Blue Moon *1429: Stim 9: Birth of Duvell, House of Argen *1434: Blue Moon *1443: Blue Moon *1452: Blue Moon *1461: Blue-Shield Moon *1470: Duvell Argen is granted the small town of Drakenhold and founds the House of Duvell. Blue Moon *1471: Turroch Trejan is born. *1477: Violet Moon arose in the Winter, 12th of Malen. *1479: Blue Moon *1486: Black Amber Missionaries begin spreading the word of Maltharius *1488: Blue Moon *1493 : Marn 14: Red Commet *1497: Blue Moon 1501-1600 '1501-1525' *1506: Blue Moon, Turroch Trejan is crowned King of Kel Arn. The reign of House Trejan and the line of the Sun Kings is restored. *1510: Garvin Trejan is born. *1515: Blood Fever starts, Blue Moon *1519: Blood Fever is cured. *1520: Brindle 7: Birth of Randelfur *1521: Marek is Born to an Unknown House in the South Marches *1524: Blue Moon '1526-1550' *1527: Birth of Mara the Midwife of Wyckhurst *1533: Blue Moon *1535: Bissen 20: Dannu Wyn is born. *1536: The Rambling Rose Tavern is constructed in the village of Wyckhurst. *1540: Veren 12, Brenna ap Morden is born. *1542: Blue Moon, Marek passes the Test and is accepted to study at the Arcane Academy *1545: Garvin Trejan is crowned King of Kel Arn. *1547: Turroch Trejan dies, Marek granted the title of Magus by the Gizerad. *1548: Marn 27: Blue Moon *1550: The Crimson Crusade is Founded as a splinter order of the Church of Arn. '1551-1575' *1551: Erd 1: Blue Shield Moon *1557: Stim 23: Shawna ap Charrik is born *1559: Marn 20: Dannu Wyn is married to Brenna ap Morden *1559: Korvic Trejan is born *1560: Roan: 01: Bron Wyn was born, Blue Moon *1564: Brindle 25: Red Commet, Gar Wyn is born, *1568: Dun 18: Blue Moon, Birth of Alwyn of Wyckhurst *1571: Marek granted the title of Archmagus by the Gizerad. '1576-1599''' *1576: Many non-humans of the Marches retreat to the safety of the cities that refuse the Crimson Crusade entry. North Shield fortifies itself as the only 'free' port on the eastern side of the Sentinel Sea. *1580: Malen 20: Death of Brenna dar Wyn. *1581: Dun 02: Dannu Wyn marries Shawna ap Charrik *1588: Marn 9: Violet Moon *1591: Garvin Trejan dies. *1598: Malen 18:Blue Moon, *1598: Roan 7: Tarach 'Sunstryker' of the House of Trejan is born in Kel Arn. 1601-1700 *1601: Wess 20: King Korvic, Tarach's Father, is killed on his 42nd Birthday. *1612: Stim: The Crimson Crusade is destroyed and their leaders killed. *1618: Erd 9: Blue Moon, Jaxyl is born in the Narrows. *1625: Malen 17: Violet Moon occurs in the Winter. *1629: The Silence is lifted on the Human Clerics of Arn *1634: Stim 9: Red Commet, Night of the Black Cloaks *1661: Tarach Trejan becomes the High King of the Kels. Category:History Category:Record Category:History/Human